Stand By
by QueenOfFries
Summary: Never had a 13 year old student of Hogwarts witch or wizard been sent to Azkaban because they had no control over their magic yet it happened to her Hermione Granger and when she is finally out what happens then? how will be be? what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys so i have decided to take a break from writing my other stories and because im stuck on what to do next i have a few ideas on what i want but i can not put it to paper. So i am going to post this story and hopefully while writing this one i will figure out how to write my other ones.

The story will focus on the 4th year and on wards, i will try stay towards the original story line but this will follow my own ideas and things. In the story Hermione will be 13 and beginning 2nd year considering she was almost 12 when she attended Hogwarts this is the age she will be when she is sent to Azkaban where she will spend 3 years so she will be 16 when she is released. The story will mainly focus on the happenings after Azkaban, Her personality will be teasing,slightly dark,quiet this will show after her release.

If you have any questions please message me or leave a review and i will get back to you with an answer as soon as possible.

i wish you enjoy

* * *

Never has a 13 year old student of Hogwarts witch or wizard been sent to Azkaban because they had no control over their magic yet it happened to her Hermione Granger.

It happened one evening when her parents and her went out for a evening walk around the park near their house it was like any other time they had gone for a family walk except this time neither one of her parents made it home that night.

They were on their way home from their walk went a strange looking man killed them, they didn't die by any muggle means but by magic , watching her parents get split in half blood pouring all over the pavement and herself had triggered something in her that had control over her magic causing it to run wild and lash out towards the very person responsible for her parents deaths. She had killed the man on the spot tears streaming down her face yet she remained emotionless as Auror's surrounded her wands raised ready to fight but to her at the time it didn't matter who it was that faced her because she cut them down of course she did not kill any of them but she did seriously hospitalise the ones that had tried to tame her.

They spent a lot of time trying to capture her and many reinforcements were called but it wasn't any of them that finally tamed her it was her magic no she simply had finally run out of energy collapsing onto her knees where her mothers and father bodies were screaming out in pain ,fury and sadness. No one wanted to move towards the girl who was hurting for her parents yet it was Tonks who made the move walking towards Hermione wrapping the girl up in her arms before Apperating to the ministry.

From there Hermione couldn't remember much but she did remember the moment the minister sent her to serve 3 years in Azkaban because of the seriousness of killing another wizard who's name was Lucius Malfoy someone who was well known and a minister worker, sending 10 Aurors into a coma and risking exposing the magical world to muggles of course she had gotten of light because of her age but she still had to pay they couldn't let her off.

The first year in the prison seemed like hell to anyone else because of the Dementor's guarding the place and one was expected to lose their minds within a month or so but for Hermione that never happened. The Dementors left her alone, the Auror's never seemed to like to get close to her cell when they did their rounds, the other prisoners screams and cries for help didn't bother her, nothing seemed to phase Hermione the way it used to since the night she saw her parents die but there was two other prisoners that had somehow gotten her to show some slight emotion.

The black cousins had talked to her during the first few months of her stay at prison of course Bellatrix did not want to speak to her at first like the stubborn women she was and because of her beliefs about Pureblood ways but as the time went on the women began to open up much like her cousin Sirius had. All three prisoners had been speaking to each other for awhile before Bella had asked Hermione for the reason why she was in

" little one how did you find your way here" Bella had asked her at a random point of the day

" you never did speak about that Brunella" Sirius spoke softly after his cousin

" it's not exactly something i like to think about after all its the only thing that has been replaying in my head all this time" Hermione sighed deeply itching at her skin where the roaches and other types of bugs had bitten and fed on

" we hear you scream sometimes it's agony, painful, sadness scream why" Bella had always listen to the girl scream the only few minutes of sleep the girl would get and it had somehow pained her and Sirius was no doubt feeling the same

Hermione sat on the ground in front of her bars watching the Dementors roaming around well floating around like ghosts ready to feed she had found them beautiful creatures despite what they actually are. She closed her eyes listening to her surroundings something she did often to hone in her senses before she answered Bella

" my mother and father were killed by a man named Lucius Malfoy, their bodies torn in half from a spell blood spraying everyone in my mouth, body, pavement, and in turn i killed him and landed a few Aurors in coma's when they tried containing me. I still reply the night in my head over and over again feeling like i was there again and again. " Hermione took a deep breath in and out before opening her eyes again

"so my useless brother in law has finally died and by the hand of a mudblood "

Hermione could swear there was glee in Bella's little sentence like she was happy to hear something like that but she also caught onto the brother in last part and it draw a smile on her face

" good riddance i hated that man for Cissy" Sirius voice seemed to echo as silence took over

Silence was all she heard for months after that

As the second and year came and went Hermione found herself seemingly bonded to Sirius and Bella in some sort of family bond and for once she let herself smile knowing that she had someone there for her no matter how crazy they were. She had honed her senses thanks the Bella and Sirius teaching her even before he escaped helping her from their cells of course she couldn't do magic but as her skills became more defined she could feel her magic deep inside waiting to be used and so she did.

She had sat in her cell holding her skinny battered hand out in front of her just staring imagining a small circle wooden ball in the palm of her hand and concentrated on that alone, after a few seconds she finally made it appear at first she didn't move or make a sound thinking that it was some sort of figment of her imagination but the moment she clenched her fist feeling the smooth surface she couldn't help but laugh.

She never did tell Bella she could use magic because of the ears all around but she did practise as much as she could of course she was careful not to draw too much attention but as her release date she promised herself she would do all she could to become powerful in wandless magic. She still talked to the Bella having very interesting conversations and enjoyed her company but when Tonks turned up in front of her cell with a partner she knew that her time was up and it sadden her

" Hermione Granger you are to be release as of today please step back " Tonks had spoken softly seeing as the girl was 16 now a teenager yet she looked so different then when she first came in but then again Azkaban was not known for keeping a prisonor in one shape

Sighing Hermione did as instructed letting the women take her away from the prison but not before she let out a loud long whistle as a goodbye to Bella

* * *

A/N for those who are wondering why Siruis called Hermione Brunella well that is his little nickname for her, it means brown haired in old french i think. I just saw the name and liked it for Hermione so yeah


	2. Chapter 2

A/N in the first chapter i said hermione was supposed to be in azkaban for 3 years which when i meant 2 years considering she was still a minor she would have had a lighter sentence, i will change the details at a later date when i edit the whole story as one but for those who are wondering when she went to azkaban i would have to say just before her 2nd year as for her release it will be around 4th year November December some time just after the first task in the Twi-Wizard tournament .

before i forget to mention i have decided to be really kind, sort of playful and spoil Hermione like a big brother would or an uncle as the story progresses more ill explain some what characters i have slightly changed or something like that for a heads up.

* * *

The day after her release she found herself walking along the street in the clothes that Auror Tonk's kindly brought her but she had not washed and she smelt like a homeless person with no were to go and there was a black dog following her but little did she know that the black dog following her was an old friend.

She approached a apartment building not really knowing why she was there or who's home she was in front of until the dog stepped from behind her pushing the door open seemingly inviting her into the house, stepping into the door the home seemed a little dark but there was a few candles and lights lit up along the hallway.

Looking where the dog was she found a man standing where the dog was meant to be looking at her smiling arms spread wide

"Welcome to my home and your new home Brunella" the man spoke happily but when he did she recognised the voice and there was only one man who ever called her that name

" So this is where you have been hey old man" Hermione looked at Sirius smiling slightly which kinda hurt due to not using her facial muscles much since he had escaped

" Don't i get a hug, i have missed our little chats" Sirius stepped forward wrapping his arms around Hermione for the first time and not the last

" How are you here" Hermione spoke softly enjoying the warmth the man gave her

" i have my ways but enough about me you need to go have a bath scrub up nice and clean and i need to introduce you to a few people also we have a lot to discuss " despite Hermione being dirty Sirius kissed the top of her head not caring

Hermione sighed allowing Sirius to drag her to the bathroom but allowing one of the female house elf's Ella to bath her and bath her the little creature did , Ella was not exactly gentle with her and did not hold back in washing every single part of her scrubbing washing and brushing not one part of her was left untouched.

It had taken over 2 hours and multiple baths before she was clean looking like a normal human being, Hermione just sat there letting the elf do her job not once complaining following the little creatures instructions when to move and what to do but in the end Ella had done an excellent job.

Hermione sat in a clean bath enjoying the hot water and letting her body relax, she took one slow look at her body noticing small scars from her time in Azkaban but the ones that stood out where the ones around her wrist where the chains had dug into her skin over time making it obvious she had been cuffed or something had happened but frankly it didn't really bother her much.

After about another hour of just relaxing she got out grabbing the towel that was left for her and dried herself off slowly before putting on the clothes that was beside the towel.

Making her way down the stairs she followed her hearing as she walked towards the voices she was hearing, she opened to door to what seemed like the kitchen and the people who were previously talking went quiet. Looking around the room she spotted the women who had hugged her that night she lost her parents, the very same her had came to release her and she of course spotted Sirius everyone else she did not know or ever had the pleasure of seeing before.

" You finally joined us we have a letter for you from the ministry and from Hogwarts also let me introduce you to friends of mine" Sirius made his way to Hermione throwing a arm around her shoulders handing her the letter

She opened the letter first ignoring the looks she was getting and read it

 _Dear Miss Granger_

 _I must inform you that there will be a minister worker who will be visiting you tomorrow morning at 10am in regards to your parents will they have left both in the magical and muggle world so please be home at the mentioned time, there will be other matters to discuss as well so please be prepared._

 _The minister of magic_

 _Cornillius Fudge_

Hermione sighed clenching her jaw as her parents her mentioned like they were just another dead person. Lighting the letter aflame in her hand letting it burn to ashes, she hated the minister seeing as he was the one who decided to her in Azkaban instead of finding a healthy way of dealing with her.

Still ignoring the looks she was receiving from the people in the room she opened up the next letter

 _Dear Miss_

 _We welcome you back to attend Hogwarts for your 4th year, while we are aware that you have not attended school for the past 3 years we are willing to do everything we can to help you through it and to catch up to your peers and we will discuss more at a later date._

 _Please find enclosed all the equipment and books required._

 _Term has already begun but we await your reply as soon as possible_

 _Yours_

 _Deputy headmistress_

 _Minerva Mcgonnigal_

Standing there looking at the letter in hand she could not believe even after all this time they would want her back at the school she once attended knowing where she had spent the past 2 years

" Mione, hello Brunella you still here " Sirius had to shake Hermione gently to get her attention

" They want me back" Hermione whispered so no one could hear but 2 people did that being Siruis and Remus

" Don't worry about that now let me introduce you to some old friends of mine then you can sit down have something to eat and send your reply alright" Sirius seriously doubted weather or not the girl was still sane especially with the memory of her parents death replaying in her mind but he knew that she was going to be okay because he had promised himself he would make sure to look after her

Taking her hand in his he slowly walked around the room introducing everyone to her, first has been Mad Eye Moody,Remus Lupin, Nymphadora or Tonks as she liked to be called who was Sirius niece, and finally Mrs Weasley, she had not spoken at all to either one of them but she did nod her head in respect and some sort of greeting.

The rest of the night Mrs Weasley had made sure to mother her which she didn't mind but all she wanted to do was sleep and read the many books Sirius had mentioned was in his library which she did.

* * *

A few days later Hermione had found herself outside of Gringotts bank with key to 3 faults in her jacket pocket one of many clothing items Sirius had brought her but as she stood there she looked around remembering her first time in Diagon alley, nothing much had changed from then but she could find herself easily lost.

Walking into the bank she made her way to one of the goblins who were working at the teller

"Name" the goblins said after she had asked to see the vaults that the keys she had belonged to

"Hermione Granger" She spoke looking at the goblin

"Say you aren't the very same Granger that was in azkaban are ya" The goblin peered at her curious

" Yes but i want to see the vaults anything else i am not interested in"

"Very well it seems you have access to the Malfoy vault, Black vault, and Granger vault which one would you like to visit first"

Hermione was surprised to know that not only did she have access to her vault her parents opened but also the man who killed her parents and black vault, the ministry person had mentioned briefly that she had a vault but did not mention the other two, she frowned trying to remember if perhaps she had tuned out listening to the man

 _Flashback_

 _The man had just explained some things about guardianship of her before he pulled out 3 keys and a piece of paper from the folder he brought with him_

 _"Now Miss Granger i have three key's with me today that will be in your possession from here on out you only need it once after that you will have access to that which these keys open. Now the first key i have is to your own vault in which your parents opened secretly for you, i am not aware of the contents within but i am sure you will make yourself familiar with it" the man paused placing the first key in front of her on the table before continuing on_

 _" The second key has been trusted to you by one Sirius Black as it stands he is a wanted criminal is it still our job to deal with these things however it is clearly stated that you and one other whom shall not be named will share the contents of the vault, you will be noted when and if anything has been taken or put in but seeing as the other individual has yet to gain their key this will apply when they time they shall find themselves in your position. This is for the black vault " the man then placed the second key down next to the previous one_

 _" lastly i have a key here which allows you access to the Malfoy Vault while i do not understand how you have come into possession for such a thing considering the Malfoy's status and beliefs. However it has only recently come to our attention that you are the sole owner of Malfoy's vault but Mrs Malfoy and Mister Malfoy will have access until the you come of age from their you may decided what you wish with the vault. There is other matters regarding the matter to be discussed at a later date and much like the black vault you will be noted when and if something is either removed or placed" once again the man placed the last and final key beside the other one on the table_

 _End Flashback_

she was brought out of her little flashback whens he heard the goblin speak

" I see i would like to see Granger vault and than Malfoy's and Blacks"

"Very well follow me"

She followed the goblin to the cart where he drove to the first vault

Her own vault had quite a decent amount of coins there not as much as others had but it had enough to live on for a year or so. She had spent a few minutes in it just thanking her parents for putting so much effort in doing what they did for her and just to gather her thought.

She left it there making sure to ask the goblin if there was extra security to put on the door before they visit the next vault

Malfoy vault was quite huge like a small apartment but without all the doors and walls just bare space and had many different things from money to scrolls and books to silver wear, you could walk in quite far before you reached the end, she had to admit some of the books peaked her curiosity

" I am going take what i want " she turned to face the goblin who stood out side of the door making sure he knew that she was going to take what she wanted

As she turned around she picked up the sound of another cart stopping and 3 pairs of feet heading towards the vault she was in so she stepped towards the door meeting another goblin, an older women and a boy around her age

" What do you think you are doing in the Malfoy vault " the boy spoke up

Looking at the boy closely she noticed that the male standing in front of her was none other than Draco Malfoy school bully which meant the women standing next to him was his mother Narcissa the very same Bella had talked about

" I have access to the Malfoy vault therefore i am allowed in the vault to take what i pleased " She smirked not bothering to hide how amused she was feeling

" Who do you think you are " Draco stepped forwards Hermione pointing angrily at her

Ignoring him she turned her attention to Narcissa giving her a once over look taking in the woman's features and posture, the woman radiated confidence and coldness and a little confusion which made Hermione smirk even more

" Bella's description does no justice to seeing you in person, you are a gorgeous women Cissy" Hermione let her voice lower teasingly letting Narcissa take in what she just said before turning back around and entering the vault but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm

"Don't you dare walk away from me and think you can do whatever, this is our vault not yours so get out you filthy thief"

Turning around she made sure to slap Draco's hand away from her

"i suggest keep your hands off me Malfoy and i will do as i please" she stepped back grabbing the backpack she had on her back and filling it with a few different books ignoring Draco's foul comments and thanks to the extendable charm Sirius taught her she could pack as much as she want

After a few moments she felt a soft but firm grip on her shoulder, turning around she looked at Narcissa out of respect and smiled

" How do you know that name and where did you hear mine" Narcissa spoke harshly

Hermione leaned up so her face was by the woman's ear blowing a puff of air slowly into her ear

" The very same reason i know she is glad your husband was killed actually what were the words she used" she paused looking over at Draco who looked flushed red in anger before smirking and continuing her sentence "ah yes i remember it was, so my useless brother in law has finally died and by the hand of a mudblood" she licked the shell of narcissa's ear biting it gently before stepping back and around the women to where the money was and grabbed a couple handfuls putting it in her bag leaving a shocked women glued to the spot

" i will take my leave now i'll see you both very soon" Hermione waved goodbye and walked out the vault and to her goblin where she went to the black vault where she only took a couple of books before making her way to do the rest of her shopping

She had done her shopping and got all that she needed for school including a wand which was 11 ¼ inch Red Oak with Dragon Heart String it seemed to fit perfectly for her but now she was ready for school or so she hoped

* * *

A/N so this chapter took longer then expected to write but i finally got there :) i hope you enjoyed it

Those wondering about why she has access to Malfoy vault and what not it will be explained once Hermione comes of age which will be when the trace ends at the age of 17

if there is any questions regarding anything you don't understand or want to know please feel free to send me a message, i am more then willing to discuss things with you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Over the days leading up to her departure to Hogwarts Hermione had read nearly everything in Sirius's library and practised every spell, charm and transfiguration although she still had a long way to go before she mastered it all but she practised both with her new wand and without it along with potions. She had gotten a howler in the mail warning her about underage use of magic but when she wrote back that she had been deprived of magic for three years and she wanted to catch u to her peers so that she wouldn't fall behind the minister had allowed her to only use magic until school so she took every chance she got .

So now here she was standing inside the headmaster's office after being shown in and around by McGonagall waiting for the man to speak

" hello Miss Granger" Dumbledore spoke making Hermione's ear twitch in discomfort not really remembering what the man sounded like before but she knew she didn't like his voice

She didn't speak to the man but nodded at the man signiling she was listening

" a welcome back is in order of course when Minerva got your reply saying you would be attending once again i was surprised a little but happy none the less. Now i am sure you would like to hear what i have to say about your situation so lets get onto it then shall we " Dumbledore looked at Hermione trying to see if the girl had changed over the years since he last saw the young witch and what he saw was a girl who didn't seem to like to speak to those she didn't know or show emotions a completely different girl

" you will stay in Gryffindor as it is your sorted house but i will be giving you your own room as such time as you feel comfortable sharing with your peers this will allow you to catch up on what you will need to in your spare time, your professors will also assign you extra lesson each day this will allow you to get the help needed and take the exams in which you will need to do to catch up so tp speak and see where you are at" Dumbledore paused sitting back in his chair before continuing

" it ill be difficult readjusting to life here at Hogwarts but i promise to do all i can to make it comfortable for you if you need anything please contact your head of house Professor McGonagall. That is all i wish to discuss at the moment so you may leave and get some rest you will need to for tomorrow"

Hermione sighed as she listened to what the old man had to say not really wanting to be there any longer so when he dismissed her she bowed slightly exiting the office and making her way to where she would be staying.

Getting to the gryffindor protrait hermione remembered that she didnt know the passwaord which was needed to enter so when the lady asked her what it was she couldnt say

" i apologise ma'am but i have just returned to Hogwarts after being away for so long and wish to sleep i believe i was in a rush to do so i forgot to ask for the password" She spoke to the lady in the portrait being respectful and hoping the lady would let her in

" i am sorry but without the password i can not let you enter but perhaps if you give me your name i may be able to help you "

" The name is Hermione Granger"

At the mention of her name the lady seemed surprised but happy at the same time

" Hermione Granger why you sure have grown since i last saw you please come in and for next time the password is Hollow"

When they portrait opened up Hermione stepped inside slowly looking around , nothing much had changed since first year except maybe for the furniture change but everything seemed the same, luckily for her no one was in the common room at the time so there wasn't going to be any trouble. Standing in the middle of the common room felt so unfamiliar but then again it was because of the fact she hasn't been in the room for 3 years, sighing she listened to see where everyone was and considering it was way past curfew they were nearly all asleep some having stayed up for something .

Looking around she spotted a door that looked unused and headed towards it opening it slowly the first things she noticed was how well kept it had been most probably from house elf's the school had but there was something that said it wasn't all house elf's. Walking towards the bed she noticed it had been neatly made and the blankets and sheets looked really warm and thick but she was used to the cold. She packed her things away and lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling wall not really feeling tired the memories of her parents still lingered but her thoughts where on Bella who was still in prison.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting ready for the day was an easy task she still remembered how to tie her tie and how everything fit together but something bothered her she hated the tie and all the clothes yet she still had to wear it. She made her way to the great hall ignoring all the curious looks and things she was getting from everyone she passed, entering the great hall for breakfast was boring for her but seeing new faces in the form of 2 new schools peaked her interest.

Hermione looked around the great hall at all the tables and as she did so her attention came upon a beautiful girl who sat at the Ravenclaw dressed in silky light blue uniform, the girl was beautiful no doubt about that but even standing from afar she could tell there was something alluring about her even the boys around her couldn't stop looking at the girl.

Walking towards the Gryffindor table she sat down in a spare seat not once taking her eyes off the beautiful girl in blue she was curious as to what was so alluring about her that it had most of the boys drooling over her and even some girls, she grabbed a few fruits placing it on her plate before getting oatmeal the only thing that resembled what she had eaten over the past 2-3 years and came to like. Her focus on the girl was broken when Dumbledore decided to make a speech which she didn't listen to but what did get her attention was the man calling out her name

"Hermione Granger would you stand up please "

Hermione turned to where Dumbledore stood glaring at the man imagining his hexing the man to death, she did not want to be called out in front of everyone nor have the attention on her but the old man had to go and do it anyway, Standing up slowly she let out a quiet growl.

" i would like you all to welcome back one of our students who sadly has not been with us for the past years but she has decided to once again return to Hogwarts"

Everyone one in the hall gasped not really believing that she had returned but more so out of shock especially as the whispers started

 _"It can't be isn't she crazy"_

 _" Hermione Granger the Hermione Granger who killed over 10 people"_

 _"I bet she is crazy just like everyone else in Azkaban"_

 _"I heard she killed her family and a few Auror's and that she didn't care"_

Listening to the people whisper about her made her angry made her want to curse them into tomorrow but she couldn't or maybe she could, she went to growl louder like an animal who would protect itself but she kept the urge down and back down letting the day go on

Her first day back at school was nearly over, she was making her way down to the great hall for dinner when she was stopped by someone grabbing her forcefully and pinning her up against the castle wall, arm pressed against her chest. Looking at the person responsible she saw Crabbe the fat chubby boy from Slytherin and behind him was Goyle and Malfoy, if she really wanted to she could have burnt the boy pinning her and seriously hexed the boys but she was at school now which meant she had to at least behave slightly.

" Malfoy i suggest you get your dogs on a leash" Hermione spoke not really caring for the position she was in

" you didn't think i would let you get away for what you did to mother did you or that you embarrassed me" Draco stepped forward so he was right behind Crabbe

" well i did say you would be seeing me soon didn't i so here we are Malfoy although i am pretty sure your mother liked what i did to her" she smirked tilting her head slightly but the remark only lead to Crabbe tightening his arm around her chest making it slightly harder for her to breath

" what do you think you'll do filthy little mudblood why don't i have Crabbe and Goyle teach you a lesson on not to mess with your superiors" Draco puffed his chest like he was the bigger person yet Hermione knew he was a coward

" your dogs won't do such thing because i can snap your pretty little neck without even batting an eyelid" she looked at Draco emotionless not moving one inch letting her voice drop lower letting the boy she meant every word

"You don't scare me mudblood, you are just some crazy little girl who hides behind her words, who is nothing but mud beneath my shoes well i'll show you where you belong soon enough" Draco tapped Crabbe's arm signiling for the boy to let go which he did but the moment he did Draco grabbed her hair

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione spotted the same girl she had earlier that morning staring in her direction seemingly looking angry and upset which kinda made her angry that someone so beautiful could be upset. Looking at Draco she grabbed a hold of his wrist squeezing using the strength she honed at Azkaban pulling his hand away from her hair

" you do not lay a hand on a female Malfoy that saying a female should never lay a hand on a male either but i believe you deserve what comes next "

She looked at the boy in front of her who now looked to be in pain before punching the boy in the stomach letting go of him grabbing her wand out of her sleave where she kept it pointing it right under Draco's chin grabbing his hair just like he had done her getting close to his face so that they were only inches away

" let me go you stupid worthless mudblood you will pay for this" Draco struggled against Hermione trying but failing to get away

Hermione didn't need to look at the other two boys to know they had just pulled out their wands to no doubt hex her she just smiled and before the boys knew what happened they had landed face first into the cold castle floor their body binded by a non verbal, wandless Petrificus Totalus, wands scattered to the floor

"Your dogs seem occupied dear Draco and frankly i have something that needs my attention so i'll be taking my leave " she smiled darkly at the boy before whispering in his ear " i will be coming for your mother and when i do she will be screaming my name in both pleasure and pain "

letting go of Draco she began making her way to where Fleur was still standing but paused looking over her shoulder speaking to Draco one last time

" learn not to fuck with people especially one that spent 2-3 years in the same prison as your aunt"

She left the boys on the floor shrugging as she stepped in front of Fleur

" What are you, i can't quite put my finger on it" she asked curiously

Fleur looked at hermione not really processeing what she had just seen one moment the girl in front of her looked like she wanted to kill the boy but now she genuinely looked curious and slightly happy but she had to admit watching the girl dominate the boys had turned her on. Licking her lips she answered Hermione

" i am part veela"

Hermione smiled when Fleur had answered the questions she had been wondering about ever since that morning finally finding an answer

" am i right to assume you had your charm on this morning at breakfast accidentally or are you always so alluring" she stepped around Fleur looking the girl over from top to bottom getting a proper look for the girl and she liked what she was seeing

" it is natural i suppose, i did not have the lure on this morning" Fleur blushed slightly when the mentioned she was alluring not having anyone call her that before or be so straight forward

Hermione took a quick sniff off the girl noticing how sweet she smelt stepping behind her leaning forward towards Fleur's ear

"No doubt you have boys and girls fawning over you, to be with you or to be you, you deny them because you want someone who isn't attracted to your lure but to you as a person yet you have taken lovers before haven't you " Hermione whisperd softly into Fleurs ear much like she had done to Narcissa causing goosebumps to appear on the older girls skin running her fingers along the smooth pale skin of her arm

Fleur for once was stunned into silence not knowing what to do, the girl before her was not like everyone else who had tried to bed her or she had taken as a lover there was a whole new mystery to what the girl was and she wanted to unravel it completely, turning her head to look at Hermione she smiled challengingly

" you are not the first person to try and bed me i know the game you are playing" Fleur winked at Hermione before stepping around her " you have to try harder darling if you want me "

Hermione stared at Fleur walking away slowly questioningly but happy that someone was willing to challenge her in a game she had no clue in how to play but she seemed good enough. The way the girl was made her want to friend Fleur which she was hoping the other girl would accept

" perhaps if you will go to what people are calling yule ball with me i'll show you who i am outside of this game of tug of war we are currently playing after all isn't that what you want" Hermione stepped to stand beside Fleur now walking beside her

" if i wish to say no"

"Then you say no and i don't go but we both want to know more about one another do we not"

"Perhaps i will say yes to going with you" fleur smiled at hermione as they walked through the halls towards the great hall

* * *

A/n okay there is a few things i should mention

First of all to those who noticed the 2-3 year prison sentence thing i put it in because i am not quite sure in what it should be for now and when i edit the story as a whole i will change it to the right one but for now it will stay this way.

Secondly i have not tried my hand at doing a french accent or anything like that because i know i will butcher it so i have decided to just have fleur's speech in full English not broken, if this bothers anyone i apologise but please imagine her with a french accent.

Thirdly i hope you all liked a preview of sorts on what Hermione is like when it comes to people threatening her, as the story comes along more will be shown

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions please feel free to message me, all concerns are welcomed :)


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had gone by since she started school, she had enjoyed being back but she never showed it and if she was honest she had Fleur to thank for that both of them would often get together just to hang out and most of the time they would flirt and tease but neither one moved any further.

It was the evening of the ball and Hermione was sitting down in her room when there was a knock at her door, getting up she put her book down and went to open the door. Standing on the other side was Harry, Ron and Neville looking nervous like they didn't know what to do

" Hello hermione" Heville spoke first

Looking at the boys she noticed all of them were dressed in dress robes, Neville looked handsome with his hair slicked back, in a black suit that fit him well, harry looked okay but his hair needed a lot of work and Ron well he looked rediculous in handy down robes no doubt his parents or someone's in his family.

She grunted in a sort of welcome to the boys no longer friends with any of them

" we wanted to know if you would like to walk with us to get our dates " Neville was the one doing the speaking for all of them

Stepping back inside of her room she left the door open for the boys to come in

"Let me get dressed " She said walking into her bathroom leaving the boys in the room

Half an hour passed before she deemed herself presentable, she stepped out of the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her hair looking at the boys who were staring at her

"Lets go" she hardly spoke to anyone but Fleur and the professors who were helping her but she couldn't stay quiet all the time,

Walking out the door she made sure she had her wand in its holster and that the boys were behind her before making her way to the great hall.

Standing outside the great hall Hermione was fidgeting nervously with the cuff of her sleave the same one she had her wand holstered waiting for Fleur to make her arrival but she didn't have to wait long as a familiar scent hit her nose, turning to look up at the staircase she saw Fleur standing at the top looking breathtaking in her dress as Everyone's heads turned to look at the woman making her way down the staircase towards her date.

When Fleur reached her Hermione couldn't help but smile at the older witch as she held out her hand for her to take

" you look breathtaking like always Fleur" Hermione placed a kiss upon the back of Fleur's hand as they waited to be called for the first dance

" you look quite fetching yourself mione" Fleur couldn't help but blush as Hermione kissed her hand

Before either one could say anymore they were called by Professor McGonagall to take their places

 _Time Skip_

The night was drawing to a close and for once Hermione had enjoyed herself around others talking to a select few like Viktor immediately bonding with him, Cedric, Neville,Ginny and surprisingly Professor Snape. She had stayed by Fleur's side all evening only separating to allow the older witch to dance with others who wished to do so.

She was sitting down at the table she was assigned drinking Firewhisky which she had brought in herself when she heard something in the distance, at first she wasn't paying attention to it but as she focused her hearing in the direction of the sound she could make out a conversation

 _"who does she think she is harry, coming back like nothing happened and acting as if she is some spoilt high prissy person ignoring everyone"_

 _" she seems nice enough to me mate why don't you cut her some slack after all she's been through i think she needs someone who won't judge her"_

 _" why should i cut her some slack she deserves nothing but to rot in azkaban"_

Hermione let out a quiet but feral growl getting up making her way to the boys still listening to harry and Ron's conversation

 _"Mate you don't mean that Hermione has done nothing but prove she deserves to be here like any of us"_

 _" no she doesn't she ruined my chance with Fleur man she would have made a great lay, i was so close to asking the veela out"_

 _"You had no chance with her mate and don't call her that you know it's offensive"_

Hermione knew that harry was trying to tell his friend to shut up nicely but it seemed like it wasn't working. She had no problem with him but Ron she did have a problem with because no one spoke about anyone she liked like he did and got away with it

She was standing in of Ron in a matter of seconds grabbing the ugly frills on his even uglier robes lifting him up so that he now stood

" did your mother not teach you manners Weasley" she spat in his face making sure to hold tight as he tried smacking her hand away

" let me go you crazy woman" ron struggles to get away from hermione's strong grip

" No, you can talk about me all you want its fine but talk about those i like the way you did i will not forgive" she threw the boy to the side like a ragdoll making sure not to hit of the tables or chairs

Ron slide across the floor a few meters and when he came to a stop he pulled his wand out getting up throwing a few curses at Hermione

" do you think i will let anyone talk about Fleur like she was a piece of meat for your picking, like she is just a conquest for your ugly mug" Hermione spoke not bothering to pull her wand out as his spells disappeared before his eyes as they got closer to her

"Why do you care you are just a crazy little bitch who should have stayed in Azkaban" Ron was angry as a crowd surrounded him watching him fail at getting the girl in front of him

She had let one spell hit her cutting her cheek leaving a large gash, she ignored the teachers who had tried to stop whatever was happening from going any further

" Miss Granger, Mr Weasley stand down this instance or we shall be forced to intervene" Professor McGonagall spoke sternly pointing her wand towards Ron and professor Snape at her

" you will not intervene Professors because Weasley here needs to be taught a lesson and i do not care who see's oh i will not cause grave injures no no no that wouldn't be very nice of me so maybe just some mild ones so he remembers to treat women better and to keep his mouth shut" Hermione spoke with a bit of glee in her voice as she began making her way toward Ron who seemed to think his spells would deter her his spells didn't do what he wanted

She had let a few more spells hit her seemingly not caring what it did to her, her magic wanted to lash out like it did the night her parents died but she had to have a handle of it, she stopped half way when she felt a strong binding spell hit her causing her to freeze on the to look at the culprit she saw Snape getting ready for another spell it seemed like McGonagall didn't wish to hurt her but her potions professor was more then willing. Closing her eyes she focused her magic towards the binding curse or spell breaking free within seconds and smirked at the shocked looks of everyone when she began stretching

"Now that wasn't very nice sir and here i thought we were getting along well although my body feels a little stiff from it but once i have a goal i tend to finish it" smiling at her potions professor she made her way to where was was standing now pale

"Get away from me" Rom spoke shaking slightly

Hermione felt soft but strong arms around around her from behind and another pair of strong ones came around her shoulders, looking at both pair of arms she noticed the colours red and blue, taking a quick sniff she could tell it was Fleur behind her and Viktor around her shoulders she felt kind of safe in their arms but she still had a goal and it wasn't going to deter her, ignoring her feelings she lifted her hand slowly tilting her head back into Fleur as she tapped Ron's nose

" boop "

Ron collapsed onto his knees shaking completely scared and afraid of Hermione much like she had wanted him to do

" only reason i will not harm you this time is because your mother was kind to me and i do not wish to incur the wrath of Professor McGonagall and Snape together now that would be scary" she smiled down at the boy before turning around wrapping her arms around Fleur's and Viktor's bodies as much as she could

" Sorry professors but he deserved it if you heard what he said about another you wouldn't be pleased either" Hermione turned her face to look at the deputy head mistress and potions professor smiling innocently mischief hidden behind the smile

" that does not excuse you from such unsightly behaviour, Mr weasley you will be serving detention with myself for a month for raising your wand against another student outside of class, Miss Granger you will serve 2 weeks in detention with Professor Snape for instigating the incident, 15 house points will be taken from both of you and your parents will be notified about what has happened" McGonagall spoke having forgotten that Hermione no longer had parents

Hermione tensed up as the memory of her parents dying replayed in her mind,the noise, the taste of blood, the man laughing, was all that filled her senses blocking out reality, letting out a loud painful scream like the one she had that night. Nobody knew what to do as they all stared watching the girl scream tears streaming down her face.

Everyone could feel the pain and sorrow of the girl but they didn't know why.

Fleur was whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she ran a soothing hand along her back while viktor just held both girls closer, it felt like minutes to everyone before the screaming dies down but in reality it was only seconds

"What happened to you Mione" Fleurs spoke softly feeling Viktor let go of her and Hermione

Viktor had only known Hermione for a short time but in that time he felt bonded to her like she was a little sister he never had but always wanted. He understood that there was something painful behind the girls brown eyes even when no one could see he was able to and he felt like he had to protect her from the pain. He stepped back from Fleur and stepped around her grabbing hermione and lifted her up carrying her bridal style out of the hall and towards Fleurs carriage only because the she could sleep with her and keep her safe.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days after the ball Hermione found herself back at grimmuld place and in Siruis arms. She had received special permission from Dumbledore to have a few days to spend the new years however she pleased outside of Hogwarts saying with would do her some good. Saying goodbye to Fleur and Viktor had been a little hard but she had promised them she would write once she had arrived where she would be staying.

When she entered the home she was met with a big comforting hug from Sirius who seemed more than happy to see her

"Your home brunella " Sirius pulled back ruffling her hair

" come on you know this is the only place i have but i do have a question about your escape" Hermione whined trying to slap the man's hand away but to no anvil

"Shoot but i got you a gift which i know you don't like but i think you deserve it" Sirius stepped back rubbing his beard

Hermione smiled slightly her bag slipping from around her shoulder and into her hand

" Questions first presents later " Hermione said walking towards her room in the house

Siruis had followed the girl into her room standing by the door watching hermione pluck out a bottle from her bag

" firewhiskey old man i managed to get my hands on a few bottles for you and your guests" Hermione uncapped the bottle grabbing 2 glasses from her bedside table and cleaned them before pouring liquid into either glass

" i don't know weather to be impressed or lecture you for underage drinking but who am i to talk i drunk at your age" siruis grabbed the glass offered to him sipping on his drink

" oh i heard from harry and ron how adventurous you lot used to be isn't that right god father " Hermione drunk her drink walking around her room tidying up a little seeing as soem things had been moved no doubt by Krecther

" well then you will know i have a few tricks up my sleave but enough small talk what do you want to know " Siruis smiled and watching Hermione

" ah yes well tell me did you escape through Animagus, i have gone through all possible ways to escape that place and so far all my theories have proven futile which brings me to one theory i have yet to consider " Hermione paused what she was doing and turned to Sirius

" why are you wanting to know that"

"I want to visit a certain raven "

" say if i don't tell you will you still find a way to visit the raven" Siruis had never thought hermione would want to go back to that place but deep down he knew why

" with or without your help i will still find away"

They both drunk the rest of the bottle of firewhiskey together not uttering another word but just enjoying each other's company until Sirius remembered that he had something for the girl

pulling out a small box from his jacket pocket Sirius held it in his hand out in front of him for s few seconds before walking to where Hermione sat and handed it to her

"here this is for you, i know you don't exactly do presents since you know but i thought that you could use something to communicate with me if you need someone"

Hermione took the small box slowly hesitant to open it, inside the box was a black ring that had silver and dark blue glittery lines in a celtic knot pattern, to say it was pretty was an understatement,

"i don't know what to say old man" she said looking up at Sirius smiling

"you don't need to say anything if you ever need me all you have tot do is channel a little bit of magic into it and think of me, if you are in trouble i will come much like with harry but with this you will always have me " Siruis smiled at Hermione ruffling her hair

she carefully pulled the ring out of its box and slowly slid it onto her middle finger where it felt most comfiest

* * *

Over her day's off Hermione had tended to some important business that she had to do to insure her future would be in her hands which had taken a lot out of her having to deal with ministry people and the minister himself in order to complete what she had to do but now she was getting ready to go back to school packing away the things she had received from Sirius and a few other things she brought.

* * *

A/n Hey guys this chapter is just a little filler chapter for now while i am working on the next chapter to come and i can promise you from here on out there will be slightly more action. i hope you continue to read and enjoy this story :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there guys i know its been awhile since i have last posted anything about this story. The reason for this is because i have decided to put a halt on this story for awhile while i focus on fixing a few things that needs to be addressed and changed to fit the idea of the story i had in mind but in saying that i just want to let you know that i will be posting this story on Ao3 for those who wish to continue reading but once i am satisfied with how things are with my story i will post again on this site.

To everyone who has ever read, commented, and liked this story everything has been very appreciated and i never thought so many of you would read a story like mine,Thank-you all for commenting, liking, reviewing, and even questioning 3. I

hope you can understand the decision i have made To those who are wishing to find this story on Ao3 it will be called Broken Innocence by Dragon_QueenMorri

Once again Thank-you


End file.
